


Treat Him Better

by AnimeGirlTillDeathAndOn



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Break Up, Cheating, Fluff, Implied Child Bearing, M/M, Modern Era, Musically Talented Naruto, Oneshot, Post-Break Up, Shawn Mendes Song, Smart Uzumaki Naruto, Songfic, Two Shot, Yaoi, bit of swearing, treat you better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 14:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeGirlTillDeathAndOn/pseuds/AnimeGirlTillDeathAndOn
Summary: [Part 1] Naruto and Sasuke just broke up. Itachi goes over to mend Naruto's heart, to treat him better....[Part 2 - Coming Soon] It's years later and Itachi wants everyone to know that Naruto was his from the start.Posted on Fanfiction, AO3, and Wattpad





	Treat Him Better

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this story in my notebook for awhile now. I thought about making a full story, but wasn’t sure how to go about it. So I made it into a Oneshot. Maybe a two shot? But, I love ItaNaru. And I want to see more of it. 
> 
> Original Song: Treat You Better by Shawn Mendes 
> 
> Inspired by: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_yhf_PvRGIE
> 
> Covered By: Alejandro Manzano (Boyce Avenue)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I also do not know too much about instruments. I am going off info from I know and some that I have researched. I have only played guitar and some flute. 
> 
> Ages: Naruto; 22. Itachi; 25.

 

Naruto sat on the couch, his eyes tinged red, cheeks damp from crying; gently strumming the guitar that was laying across his lap. He smiled lightly, the guitar’s melody soothing his pain. He and Sasuke had broken up, or more like, Sasuke had decided to cheat on him, with Sakura. Naruto leaned his head back against the couch, sighing deeply as he closed his eyes.

 

_“Sasuke...S-Sakur-”_

 

_“Naruto! This isn’t how we wanted to tell you we-”_

 

Naruto eyes snapped open, he had run out before the two could explain. Some part of him had known and he didn’t need an explanation, but the reality of it had hurt. While it had hurt, Naruto was glad that they were not together anymore. For a while now, he felt distant with Sasuke, his feelings for the raven no longer felt like they did when they started dating two years ago. Honestly, pushing past the pain, Naruto actually feels happy for the both of them. Sakura has been pining over Sasuke since elementary school, but after graduating high school, she had matured so much that it had taken both, Sasuke and him, by surprise. Since then, Sakura had appeared more into their lives, no longer a screaming (well most of the time) fangirl. More into Sasuke’s life was more like it, but, as Naruto had realized, he didn’t have feelings for Sasuke anymore.

 

To Naruto, Sasuke started out as his rival, they competed in everything and later rather than sooner, they became best friends and onto lovers. Though for Naruto, Sasuke was family. He wasn’t a lover, in the beginning, it did feel like that, but Sasuke started as his best friend and that feeling never changed and now to think about it, Sasuke most likely felt the same. They love each other, no doubt, but now Naruto knows they are just best friends, and for Naruto,

 

“I’m happy just being friends.” He smiled as he whispered his confession, he felt a weight being lifted as he realized, he was content. Given some time to heal and Naruto knew he would be okay.

 

He stared down at the guitar in his hand, the object bringing a smile to his face again. It always managed to do that. The beautiful instrument was his mother’s, the proof of it being the engraved calligraphy that spelled out: _Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze._ He strummed the strings again, it was handcrafted, there is a beautiful inlay on the neck, a design of a vine with three flowers on it, one red, another blue, and a larger flower than the other two that was gold. From what Jairya had told him, the red and blue flower was supposed to symbolize his parents, and the large gold one? That was him. Jariya also told him that, the guitar was a gift from his father to his mother when they had just gotten married and were expecting their first child. His mother loved to sing and play instruments and his father loved to listen. That’s why on the back of the guitar, it just doesn’t say his mother name;

 

_“For the only loves in my life.”_

_From Minato_

 

Naruto wished he would find someone to love like his parents did. From what he could tell, even without properly knowing them, he knew that his parents would have done anything for each other. His godparents had mentioned that Minato would buy and get anything for Kushina if she had asked. Naruto laughed as he looked around the living room he was currently seated in, this house - or _mansion,_ he should call it that was built from the ground up by his mom and dad, left all to him. He left a lot to him actually. This estate and soon the multibillion-dollar company; Rasengan.

 

Naruto sighed and looked around the empty house, while he was thankful for all the blessings his family left him, being alone in this house was intimidating. A reason why he always had people over, to combat the emptiness he felt, even when he gets annoying and invasive, he loves when Jairya comes to stay when he is in town. He enjoys knowing he isn't (always) alone.

 

_Beep Beep_

 

Naruto’s thoughts were interrupted by the security alarm notifying him someone entered the estate. Naruto wasn’t too worried, he had given the code to his group of friends and family, as a sign to say they were always welcomed. He stood up from the couch and gently laid the guitar on the couch as he walked down the hallway, softly humming a tune as he approached the front door. Stopping in the foyer, he wiped his cheeks and took a deep breath before unlocking and opening the door. His brows furrowed in surprise at the visitor.

 

“Itachi?” Said man, took off the sunglasses and smiled softly at the blonde, his gaze calculating though, taking in Naruto’s appearance, noticing the red eyes. Itachi was dressed down (from his usual suit and tie), wearing a black v-neck and some dark blue jeans, paired with the necklace he never took off.

 

“Hello, Naruto.”

 

Naruto opened the door wider, inviting Itachi in, whom gladly walked in. Naruto guided Itachi into the living room, which also connected to a kitchen. Naruto gestured to the couch before asking, “Would you like some tea?”

 

“Yes, please, tea would be perfect.” He watched as Naruto went through the archway into the kitchen before settling on the couch. He heard the clinking of glasses and the stove for a few minutes before the blonde came into the room again with a tray with the teapot, sugar, and the cups. Naruto placed it on the coffee table and poured the tea, handing Itachi one of the cups.

 

Once they were seated comfortably on the couch with some of the tea warming their bodies. Naruto decided to ask, “Not to be rude or anything, Itachi, but why the visit?”

 

Naruto watched as the raven put the cup on the tray before the striking black eyes, which were the eyes Naruto would secretly always get lost in. The elder brother of Sasuke was always a man Naruto admired. He and Sasuke were similar but so very different. Naruto shivered slightly as the raven’s deep voice broke the silence.

 

“I wanted to see you. I heard about what happened with my foolish little brother,” Itachi brought his hand to Naruto’s knee, “he doesn’t deserve you.”

 

Naruto smiled but hid it slightly behind his teacup as Itachi continued to speak. “How are you?”

 

The blonde cleared his throat and put down the teacup, “Believe it or not, I’m okay. Yes it hurt, he could have told me before all this happened, but trust me,” He put his hand over Itachi’s that was still on his knee, “I’m good. To be honest, I’m happy for them.”

 

Itachi eyes widened a bit before chuckling. Naruto eyebrows rose, “Why are you laughing?”

 

“Because you are amazing, Naruto. I have watched you grow up and even if you are at your lowest point, you always think of others. You want everyone to be happy first before yourself. I can’t help respect and admire you.” Itachi grabs Naruto’s hand, rubbing his thumb in circles on the back of the others hand.

Naruto blushed at the compliment. _Admire him?_ For a majority of his life, he knew the Uchiha family even before they all (and himself) found out he was the heir of the Namikaze company. Also, in this time span, he knew Itachi. He had always admired the raven. During adolescence he didn’t see too much of the firstborn, he was always doing something, whether it was school work, or learning about the Uchiha business even at his young age- a _prodigy,_ they called him. Though during the times he did see him, Itachi was always there, kind to him, even Sasuke had said before;

 

_“It’s not often when I see Itachi smile like that. It’s always with you. When he smiles for you, it’s genuine, you can see it in his eyes.”_

 

Naruto, during his middle school years, had realized he might have had a crush on the elder. He always ignored it and never admitted it. Especially when they aged and he starting dating Sasuke, those thoughts and feelings were always pushed aside; but he was always happy to see Itachi. The raven always seemed to take care of him like no one else did. Naruto will always be grateful for that.

 

“Um..well, that is just who I am. I want you all to be happy.”

 

Itachi shook his head, “My brother didn’t deserve you. He doesn’t understand the gem he just lost.”

 

Naruto blushed deeply. He couldn’t believe Itachi just said that. He heard Itachi chuckle and felt a hand on his cheek, stroking softly. “You are beautiful Naruto, a shining and precious gem.”

 

Naruto stuttered as he tried to speak, embarrassed by Itachi’s words. He instinctively reached behind him for his mother’s guitar, seeking comfort. Itachi couldn’t help but smile at Naruto’s blush. It was cute. Though Itachi’s eyes shifted when Naruto grabbed the guitar.

 

“Do you play?” Itachi asked, gesturing towards the instrument. Naruto took a deep breath and nodded.

 

“Y-yeah. I play quite a few instruments actually, not just guitar.”

 

Itachi’s curiosity was peaked. “Why is it I never heard you play?”

 

Naruto plucked the strings, a beautiful melody echoing around the house. “Hmm..well, I had picked up music in high school, after learning about me being an heir, being a Namikaze more specifically. I learned I had quite the talent for music, or least that is what Baa-chan says. At first, I wanted to learn and practice before I showed anyone. By the time Sasuke and I had gotten together, he wasn’t the biggest fan of it and well I guess most of the time I just like to play for myself.”

 

Itachi nodded, understanding, “Sasuke was the never interested into music as much as I was. Father had put us in piano lessons when were younger, Sasuke detested it. I rather enjoyed it. I still play now, when I have the time to.”

 

Naruto perked up at that, “Would you like to see something?”

 

The raven nodded without hesitation as Naruto grabbed his hand and led him off the couch and up the stairs the guitar being held in his other hand. As they were ascending the staircase, Itachi had to ask. “Naruto? Why are you happy for Sasuke and Sakura?”

 

Naruto paused, about halfway up and turned to look at the other, “I guess, what I feel for Sasuke is just as a friend, for Sakura, she always wanted a person who could take care of her, not that she can’t herself. Someone who she can have a family with. Sasuke saw the way Sakura had changed, matured, and I could see Sasuke welcomed the change yet was also proud of what Sakura had become. And I knew they would have been good together. Could create a family together. I just didn’t expect to happen like this.”

 

Itachi tightened his hold on Naruto’s hand, “Besides, I still have my chance to be with someone and create my own family.”

 

Naruto unwound their hands and placed his hand on his stomach, gently rubbing. Itachi was slightly puzzled by the gesture before understanding, “You’re a bearer?”

 

The blonde nodded and took Itachi’s hand again, “Come. I’ll tell you more later, I want to show you something.”

 

Itachi pushed his questions to the side for now, all the explanation could wait. Naruto continued to pull him through hallways until they arrived at a door that a silver music note attached to the front of it. “My dad made sure, when building the house that my mother would have a place for all her instruments.” Naruto opened the door and pulled Itachi inside.

 

Itachi was amazed, the room was large with ceiling-high windows that brought in natural light, Itachi could see a door leading out to a balcony. Other than that, the room was filled with every instrument he could think of. Guitars; acoustic and bass, Saxophone, flute, he saw some drums set up in the corner. He walks further into the room and sees violin, cello, french horn, hell, there was even a marimba and a tambourine placed on top of that instrument. Though Itachi was mainly focused on the beautiful grand piano that was placed near the windows, he slowly walked towards it. When he got closer he stroked the gold _Yamaha._

 

“It’s awesome, isn't it? My goal is to be able to play every instrument in this room.” Itachi turned to Naruto who was watching him from the center of the room. He had placed his mother’s guitar down on stand by the door.  

 

“It’s beautiful. And if your mother is any indication, I think you will succeed in that goal. What is over there?” Itachi gestured to another door that was in the corner.

 

“Oh, yeah, through that door is a recording studio. Set up with everything you need. My mom loved creating music, she supposedly had no interest in being famous or anything but she created songs whenever she could. She had a beautiful voice.” Naruto gave a small smile, humming one of his mother’s song.

 

Itachi, who was still by the piano, asked, “May I?”

 

Naruto walked over and nodded, “Of course Itachi, go ahead.”

 

The blonde watched as Itachi sat on the bench, his fingers running over the keys, testing the tune, humming in satisfaction when he heard that each note was perfect. Naruto grinned, he liked seeing someone who could appreciate music just like him. Itachi then took a turn, settling into a song that Naruto didn't recognize. He watched Itachi’s hands as they smoothly pressed the keys, his observation was interrupted by a deep soothing voice. Naruto’s eyes widened as Itachi started to sing,

 

_I won't lie to you_

_I know he's just not right for you_

_And you can tell me if I'm off_

_But I see it on your face_

_When you say that he's the one that you want_

_And you're spending all your time_

_In this wrong situation_

_And anytime you want it to stop_

Naruto mouth couldn’t close, his lips were parted in surprise. His words stuck in his throat as he watched the raven sing.

_I know I can treat you better than he can_

_And any *man like you deserves a gentleman_

_Tell me why are we wasting time_

_On all your wasted crying_

_When you should be with me instead_

_I know I can treat you better_

_Better than he can_

 

_‘Wait? Is he saying..?’_ Naruto’s thoughts were halted. He was speechless. What was Itachi saying?

 

_I'll stop time for you_

_The second you say you'd like me to_

_I just wanna give you the loving that you're missing_

_Baby, just to wake up with you_

_Would be everything I need and this could be so different_

_Tell me what you want to do_

 

Itachi watched Naruto’s expression go from wonder and now there were in between shock and curiosity. His lips quirked upwards and continued to sing. A part of him was nervous, a feeling Itachi wasn’t familiar with and blonde standing next to him was the root of this feeling. He wanted Naruto to know his feelings for him. For Itachi, he had watched Naruto be able to get into everyone’s hearts, hell, even his father had a soft spot for the blonde. Naruto was also able to weave himself into Itachi’s life too. When he and Sasuke had gotten together, he was a bit devastated, to be honest, but he respected the relationship and kept his distance, but now? He didn’t think he could wait any longer.

_'Cause I know I can treat you better than he can_

_And any *man like you deserves a gentleman_

_Tell me why are we wasting time_

_On all your wasted crying_

_When you should be with me instead_

_I know I can treat you better_

_Better than he can_

_Better than he can_

The blonde cheeks were damp once again. Not from sadness or anger. There was a sense of optimism. He is not sure what Itachi is coming from with this, but he can’t help being happy.

_Give me a sign_

_Take my hand, we'll be fine_

_Promise I won't let you down_

_Just know that you don't_

_Have to do this alone_

_Promise I'll never let you down_

Itachi saw tears gathering in Naruto’s eyes. He took one hand off the piano, continuing to play, yet he grabbed Naruto’s hand, pulling him down onto the bench. Pressing their bodies together he finished the song.

_'Cause I know I can treat you better than he can_

_And any *man like you deserves a gentleman_

_Tell me why are we wasting time_

_On all your wasted crying_

_When you should be with me instead_

_I know I can treat you better_

_Better than he can_

_Better than he can_

_Better than he can_

Itachi trailed off, slowly ending the song on key at a time before he decided to finally turn to Naruto. The ocean blue eyes were swimming in tears. He smiled and wiped the other’s tears.

“I have watched you grow in a wonderful man. One that is also going to take over one of the biggest companies. I can tell you that I am so proud of you. I have also been able to witness you grow more handsome and beautiful each day.” Naruto blushed at that.

“When I heard you had gotten into a relationship with my brother, I was disheartened, but I also wanted you to be happy. For my brother to take care of you. Because, you, Naruto, not only to me. You’re a utopia for us.”

Naruto took a deep breath gathered himself as he asked, “what do you mean? Utopia?”

Itachi just shook his head, “Naruto do you realize how much has changed for all of us since you have been in our lives? And i’m not just talking about me, or the Uchiha clan, but for all of us. Jiraiya, Tsunade, the Hyuugas, Lee, the Inuzuka's, Kakashi and Iruka, all of your friends Naruto. We were all in different places before you came. We all probably wouldn’t have known or gotten along if it wasn’t for you. As I understand, you were involved in the dismantling the system of the lower branch in the Hyuga clan.”

Naruto laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head, “Ahaha...maybe a little?”

Itachi just smiled and took Naruto’s hands in his. “See? You changed everything for the good. You are our Utopia. You always make everyone happy. Just like you said before, you want everyone happy before yourself. Now, can I ask you one question?”

The younger seemed like he was close to crying again, but took a shaky breath and nodded, “What?”

“Can I be the one to make you happy?” Naruto’s eyes widened. He blushed and shyly looked at Itachi through his hair.

_“Yes.”_

Itachi almost didn’t hear it, but he was glad he did. The elder took Naruto’s face in his hands, his thumb stroking the cheek, he stared into the other eyes and smiled. He ran one of his hands down the blonde’s lower back and pulled him closer, before leaning down and pressing their lips together. He heard the other gasp and took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. Itachi smirked into the kiss when he felt Naruto’s arms wrap around his neck and pull him closer, if possible. They kissed for a few moments before they both pulled away, panting, breathless.

Naruto looked up into Itachi’s eyes and blushed, they were staring back at him with such intensity. He hid his face in the taller’s chest. He shivered when the other begins to speak.

“I know you and my brother will make up one of these days and become friends again, but I want you to know that he is foolish for losing and _hurting_ someone like you.” He pulled Naruto off his chest and put a finger under his chin to force the blonde’s eyes up to meet his own.

Naruto just smiled and bit his lip, “I can’t believe you.”

“Hn. What do you mean?”

Naruto laughed and grasped Itachi’s hands, “You come over and just sweep me off my feet.”

Itachi saw a sparkle in Naruto’s eyes, “And you mister!” Naruto poked at his chest. “I didn’t know you could sing!”

Itachi smirked, “Hn. I can carry a tune.”

The blonde looked at him incredulously and scoffed. “You Uchihas. Always good at everything.”

The raven saw that Naruto was trying to look mad, but his lips were twitching into a smile. Finally, Naruto gave up and just smiled, looking at the other and pecking him on the lips and whispering, “Thank you.”

Itachi eyebrows rose, “What for?”

Naruto just laughed and hummed a tune, before singing,

_“Take my hands now_

_You are the cause of my euphoria_

_.._

_When I’m with you I’m in utopia”_

 

“Let’s make beautiful music together..”  


**Author's Note:**

> And that’s it!  
> Let me know if you want a part two?  
> I hope you enjoyed it! This is probably the longest chapter I have ever done, lol, but it was actually really fun. It’s summer for me now and I got bored and created this. I have been wanting to make an ItaNaru story for forever and these are just one of the several plot line I had in mind. 
> 
> Also, any ARMY out there? Lol, I got some inspiration from BTS Jungkook’s ‘Euphoria.’  
> Theme of LY: Wonder: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kX0vO4vlJuU  
> Euphoria Lyrics: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oz5biQdM6bc


End file.
